


Another World

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Series: Another World [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a request for a fic with the actual actors rather than the characters, but I didn’t feel comfortable writing that. Instead, I wrote a ‘French Mistake’ style fic in which the reader knows the cast of ‘Supernatural’ but finds out that Sam, Dean, and Gabe actually exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Language

Fic:

Arriving on set this morning, you could feel your nerves getting the better of you. Today was your day. You’d been a writer on Supernatural for a while now, but today was the day they would be filming your script. You were the head writer for this episode and you planned on bringing back the archangels all in one go. It had been a difficult task, but you had done it.

You finally spot Jared and Jensen and decide to go talk to them. Something about the way they’re talking to each other gives you the feeling that they’re not in good moods, not a good sign for filming.

“We need to get out of here,” you hear Jensen whisper as you approach them, “I can’t go through this crap again.”

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” you ask tentatively. 

“Oh, hey, uh, we were just practicing,” Jared says.

“Where are you guys in the script?” you ask, excited to hear their feedback on your plot.

“Script?” Jensen asks, “We don’t have a script.”

“What the Hell?” you exclaim, “What do you mean you don’t have a script? You should’ve had them two days ago!” The boys just stare at you blankly. “Where’s Misha?” You ask, to which you get no response, “Rich? Jake? Demore? Either of the Marks?” Still, you get no response. You loved these guys, but sometimes you swore you could kill them.

“Hey, are we ready to get the ball rolling or what?” Richard asks as he joins the group. Luckily, he has his script with him.

“Gabe?” you hear Jared whisper to Jensen.

“I need that,” you say, pointing to the script. Richard hands it over and you flip it back to the beginning. “Here,” you say, handing the script out for Jared and Jensen, “Please try to memorize this quickly.”

If your nerves were bad before, they were certainly worse now. Filming was set to start soon, and if Jared and Jensen didn’t know their parts, everything would be messed up. All you could do was pray that they would learn their parts quickly.

Your prayers weren’t answered. Filming was awful, they missed their marks and forgot their lines. They were almost as bad as they had pretended to be when they filmed ‘The French Mistake.’ Why you? Why your episode?

“Cut!” the director calls, “That’s a wrap for the day.” You can hear the aggravation in his voice, but his aggravation was nothing compared to yours. As soon as the cameras are off, you walk directly to Jared and Jensen and give them an angry look.

“If you two are doing this to mess with me, I will get you back,” you warn before turning to walk away. You had known the boys for a while and you considered them friends, so you wouldn’t put it past them to do something like this in order to play a trick on you.

“Wait,” Jensen says, reaching out to grab your wrist, “We need your help.”

“Help?” you ask, curiosity getting the better of you, “With what?”

“This show, it’s called ‘Supernatural’ and it’s about the lives of Sam and Dean right?” Jared asks, “And you’re a writer on the show?”

“Yes,” you say, “But why are you asking me this? You already know.”

“We aren’t who you think we are,” Jensen says, “I’m Dean and he’s Sam.”

“Yeah, right,” you laugh.

“We’re serious,” Jared says, “If you write for the show then you know this has happened before. Dean and I were sent here from our world. We don’t know where we are and we don’t know how we got here. What’s worse is we don’t know how to get back.”

“Bull shit,” you say. You weren’t going to believe the crap they were spewing.

“Please, we’re not lying,” Jensen says, “If you’re a writer, then maybe you know how to get us back home.” You roll your eyes at his comment. You weren’t sure why they were so persistent, but nothing they could say would make you believe them.

“Think about it,” Jared says, “In your script, Gabriel is hiding in an alternate universe. Sam and Dean have to go to said universe in order to find him. What if where we are now is that alternate universe?”

“So what you’re telling me is that you two are from an alternate universe where you’re actually Sam and Dean; and in this alternate universe, Rich is Gabriel,” you summarize before rolling your eyes yet again.

Suddenly, clapping rings out across the set. “That took you two numbskulls long enough to figure out,” Richard says.

“You too?” you ask, exasperated.

“Sorry I had to bring you into this Sugar,” Rich says, “But being a trickster and all, I wanted to mess with these two for as long as possible.”

“I thought you were dead,” Jared says. Rich just shrugs his shoulders.

“This is ridiculous,” you say, “I’m going home. If you’re trying to play a trick on me, you’re going to have to do better than this; and for another thing, learn your lines”

“What’s the matter Sugar?” Rich asks, “Don’t you believe that I’m an archangel?” You didn’t even gratify his question with a response. You hear the snap of fingers and suddenly all the lights go out.

You stop and turn on the spot. “Ok, who else is helping you with this? Misha? Mark?” you ask. Rich just smirks at your question.

“I don’t need any help Sweetheart, I’m an archangel,” Rich says with a smirk.

“Assholes,” you mumble. Rich snaps his fingers again and he disappeared before reappearing next to you.

“Believe me now?” Rich asks as you jump back.

“Did you drug me?” you ask, shocked by what had just happened.

“What? No,” Rich says as if he’s offended.

“This is enough Gabriel,” Jensen says angrily, “Just tell us why you brought us here.”

“Because of Y/N,” Rich says, pointing at you.

“Me?” you ask.

“Her?” Jared and Jensen ask at the same time.

“Yep,” Rich says, “She’s important and I have to protect her.”

“Richard, can you please tell me what’s going on?” you request. Unless this was some sort of crazy dream, you weren’t sure what the Hell was going on.

“Well, first off, you can call me Gabe, or at least Gabriel,” he answers, “And they’re the real Sam and Dean, not the people you call Jared and Jensen. After I fought Lucifer, I faked my death and came here. I planned to live out the rest of eternity here, keeping an eye on my original universe by watching this ‘Supernatural’ show. Then I met you. Here you may be just another writer, but where I come from, you’d be a prophet.”

“How do you know?” you ask.

“Every prophet has an archangel tethered to them. It just so happens that I’m your archangel,” Rich answers.

“But I thought Metatron made it so that there wouldn’t be any more prophets after Kevin,” Jared says.

“True,” Rich says, “But only in our universe, not this one.”

“This is crazy,” you say, finally snapping, “You’re not Sam, you’re not Dean, you’re not an archangel, and I’m not a prophet.”

“Well,” Rich says casually, “I guess there’s only one way to convince you.” He snaps his fingers and the ground shifts beneath your feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: omg Another World is great!! I’ve been wanting to request something like that for a while and now i don’t need to! Pleeeease keep writing it as a fic, I would absolutely love it. You have a great talent :) & you definitely don’t hear that enough! AND AHhhHhhHHHhHhhH PLEASE CONTINUE ANOTHER WORLD I’M SUPER PUMPED UP FOR ANOTHER PARTTTT PLEASSSEEE AND Part 2 of ‘Another World’! You have me thoroughly intrigued! AND Hi there! I really love your writing style and was wondering if you plan to do a second part of “Another World” anytime soon. I know you said that you did if the readers requested it. Hopefully I’m not the only one to request it > x< AND 2 other request

Warnings: None that I can think of

Fic:

“Yeah, I’m real convinced,” you mutter. The boys had brought you to the set of the bunker and you find yourself sitting in the library. You weren’t entirely sure how you got there, but you had a good idea. “So, what did you guys do? Get me drunk and wait for me to pass out before bringing me here?” you ask them.

“You’re so stubborn,” Rich grumbles.

“Sorry, Gabriel, but bringing me to set isn’t going to convince me that you’re an archangel,” you tell him, “The three of you are playing a trick on me. I haven’t worked it all out yet, but I will.”

“Gabe, if she’s a prophet, shouldn’t she know this would happen?” Jared asks.

“Poor prophet if you ask me,” Jensen mumbles.

“I’m not a prophet!” you shout in frustration.

“This isn’t Y/N’s world,” Rich explains to the boys, “She’s a prophet, but she’s seeing flashes about a world she was never a part of, until now. It makes sense that she wouldn’t see herself in this place because she was never supposed to be here. I should never have brought her here, but with everything that’s going on, you guys need her.”

“And what’s going on exactly?” Jensen asks.

“Read her script,” Rich encourages, “There are a few gaps where other people edited it, but it’ll explain almost everything.” The boys look at Rich as if they’re waiting for him to explain. “In other words, take the script and leave,” Rich insists, “I need to talk to Y/N alone.” Sam sighs as Dean rolls his eyes, but both decide to do as they’re told.

“Why are you doing this?” you ask Rich once the boys have left the room, “I know you like to play pranks, but why won’t you let this go. It isn’t funny. This was supposed to be my big day, the day you guys helped bring my episode to life and you’re tearing it apart. Why?”

“Y/N, I’m not lying to you when I say that this isn’t a set. It’s the bunker, the real bunker,” Rich tries to explain, “Everything here is real; the people, the places, the monsters, it’s all real.”

“So are you trying to tell me that where I’m from doesn’t exist?” you ask him.

“Not at all,” Rich says, “Your world is every bit as real as this one. It just so happens that some people here look like people there. Y/N, I’m sure Richard was a nice guy, but I’m not him. I’m your archangel, whether you believe it or not, and I will do everything in my power to protect you.”

“If you’re really Gabriel, then prove it,” you demand. Rich hesitates unsure how to do what you’re asking. Finally, he decides to pull a chair in front of you with the back of the chair facing you. He swings one leg over the seat, straddling the chair as he crosses his arms across the back of it.

“Y/N, I’m showing you this because I trust you,” Rich begins, “I know you don’t believe me, but after you see this, you have to know that I’m telling the truth.”

“Now what?” you sigh.

“Close your eyes,” he instructs.

“Fine,” you groan, sitting back in your chair and closing your eyes as you cross your arms across your chest. You hear the rustle of clothing as if he’s taking off his jacket and shirt. You want to peak, but you think better of it. Suddenly, a bright light shines through your eyelids, making you sigh again, “Yeah, yeah, I already know you’ve got the lighting department in on this.”

“Open your eyes,” Rich instructs. Annoyed, you do as he says, only to find six large, golden wings spread out behind him. He holds his shirt in front of himself, hiding his body and leading you to believe he’s hiding the straps that are holding the wings to him.

“Damn, the costume department outdid themselves,” you compliment.

“Y/N, this isn’t a costume,” Rich insists, “This is me.” The wings flap, your hair blowing back away from your face.

“Bullshit,” you scoff, standing up from your chair. You grab the shirt and pull it from his hands, waiting for your chance to say ‘aha!’ but it doesn’t come. Where you expected to see straps, you find bare skin. “How did you …” you begin, moving around Rich’s chair to examine the wings.

“I know I like to play pranks, but this isn’t a trick, Sugar,” Rich tells you, “I am Gabriel, you are a prophet, and I am your archangel.”

“You’re serious,” you whisper as you marvel at the sight before you.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, Sugar,” Rich, no, Gabriel, tells you.

“These are real,” you whisper, reaching out tentatively, but quickly pulling your hand away.

“You bet they are,” Gabe says, watching you over his shoulder. He bats his wing against your hand, his feathers slipping between your fingers. “There’s a whole world out there for you to explore,” Gabe says, “You already know about most of it, but that was as an observer. You’re a character in your own story now and this world is yours.”


End file.
